As A Demon
by artanimelover
Summary: Sequil to As A Vampire. Inuyasha, and Kagome must travel through Inuyasha Forrest to try to find a perverted monk and angry Slayer. Along the way though, will the two be able to admit their love? What is the DEAL with that Naraku charictore? Review.
1. Ramen

1**(A/N)** **First chapter of As A Demon. This is going to go the same as last time, a review per chapter, or no more chapters! **

**Hehe. As A Demon. **

**(Kagome)**

We walked for quite a while, me carrying a sleeping Shippou, and Inuyasha carrying a giant yellow backpack, which he swore he was holding for a friend, packed tight with all of our absolute needs. You know, clothes, food, water, _ramen._

That's right. Ramen. Inuyasha absolutely insisted that it was a necessity. Along with matches, a half empty can of BBQ fuel, and a pot.

There was an argument about my brush, and some toothpaste, but in the end, Shippou took my side and he was out-voted.

So now here we are, walking through the forest, calling out for Miroku and Sango. It was growing light outside, and Inuyasha seemed to droop, exhausted.

"Why don't we make camp, Vampire?" I asked without thinking.

"Because, wench, we still don't know where Sango and the monk are. I aint restin' until we know they're safe."

"Inuyasha." I sighed, "They'll be fine. You won't be no use if your tired all night. Common, we'll set up camp, and start looking dark and early tomorrow night."

"Keh." But that wasn't a no.

So, with a little reluctance, the newly found Hanue helped me set up camp and cook a couple (well supplied) ramen's for dinner.

Shippou didn't stir at all.


	2. Sun Sighting

**(A/N) Haha, thanks! Yes, I love the Vampire Accadamy novels. I own every book! So here's a quick chapter 2 before school starts.**

**As A Demon**

**(Inuyasha)**

My first sun-sighting in seven decades. It was beautiful. The reds blended with the golds, and the gold's with the pinks….. It was an escalade of colors!

I couldn't help but look over at Kagome, sleeping soundly with Shippou curled up against her chest. I was almost jealous.

I shrugged it off as melancholy, though, and watched as the sun started to dance across Kagome's skin.

Beautiful, indeed.


	3. Smart Mouth

1**(A/N) Okaii, so I was in Art, and I snuck on the computer to read the last reviews for As A Vampire, and I couldn't quit laughing... lolz. So, now I'm in the same boat as you, Lionsheart13771. Lolz. :)) Thanks a lot, Terry! I'm glad to hear that As A Vampire made your top ten! I sincerely hope that As A Demon will make your top five! And again, thanks a mill to Rosalie Emmett Emilie! You were the very FIRST reviewer for As A Vampire!**

**Thanks y'all! :)**

**As A Vampire**

**(Kagome)**

I sighed as we walked. Shippou had been told to run ahead and scout for berries, because it's only been three days, and we're down to two bags of ramen.

And I've gained at _least_ five pounds. Just great. And on top of that, I stunk to high heaven.

"Inuyasha, we need to find some water." I told him, looking strait ahead as we walked.

"Keh." He answered, holding a branch out of my way, "Ya got water bottles in yer bag."

"First," I watched my feet, knowing that I was going to fall flat on my face any moment, "It's not my bag. That ugly yellow contraption's all yours, bub." I flicked the strap hanging lazily off my shoulder for emphasis. "Second, I don't need water to _drink._ I need it to _bathe, _and so does Shippou."

"We've had this talk Kagome." Inuyasha glowered, but kept up a steady pace. "We only stop for the necessities."

"Bathing is a necessity."

"Kagome." He warned.

"Look, Inuyasha." I stopped walking and turned to face him, making sure to keep my arms down, less show him the plentiful sight of an uncleaned woman. "I know that we're in a hurry. But taking a bath is a minor luxury that we can handle. It's not as if Miroku and Sango don't know how to take care of themselves, because they do. They've been hunting demons since Sango was a girl. They can last out there until we find them."

"And your absolutely certain of that?" Inuyasha glowered.

"Yes."

"Fine. I'll find yer baths."

We began walking for a while after that, silent, waiting for Shippou before Inuyasha turned to me, smirking as he asked, "Oi, Kagome, you said they've been huntin' since _Sango_ was a girl."

"Yeah?" I asked, not getting it.

"Well, what about the pervert?" His eye's glimmered with humor.

I gave him a sidelong glance. "Inuyasha, no matter what you think about Miroku, I highly doubt he was ever a girl."

Inuyasha cut me a look, "Keh, smart mouth."

"Mouths cant be smart, they have no brains."

"Feh, dumb mouth."

"That's better." I grinned as we continued walking.


	4. Bubble Bath and Pine Needles

1**(A/N) Okaii, so their first battle's commin' up soon. Can y'all guess who their gonna battle? Hnn... I need to get Kagome and Inuyasha alone for it though... How do y'all s'pose I should cut the kitsune? (Don't worry, Shippou's gonna come back soon.) REVIEW!**

**As A Demon**

**(Inuyasha.)**

I growled. "How long are they gonna take?"

Kagome had insisted upon a bath, so the minute Shippou returned, I had led them to a hot spring and found a little clearing well enough to camp in. That was hours ago.

"'_Relax, Inuyasha,_' she said, _'We won't be gone long,_' she said." I grumbled and threw a rock at a tree, effectively cutting the thing in half. "Well I think it's been to damn long to be defined as _**long**_!"

Growling, I shoved my hands in my pockets and scowled when I felt my newly grown ears twitch on the top of my head, listening for her petite footfalls.

"Damn it, wench! I told you this was a bad Idea!"

What if something's happened? What if their in danger? The logical part of my brain tried to convince me that if their had been any sort of conflict, I'd have heard it, but my heart just wouldn't hear it.

Twirling on my heal, I punched the tree behind me, sending it toppling over, and the one behind it was subjected to the same fate, much like the domino effect.

Just fuggin' great.

"Inuyasha?"

Turning, my eye's widened at the sight of Kagome, barefoot on the grass, wearing a black tank top, a dark blue skirt, and those ridiculous brown vans she insisted were to comfortable to give up. She was looking at me incredulously, the runt resting on her shoulder shaking his head.

"Have a lotta fun while we were gone?" The runt asked.

I didn't even bother to reply, so Kagome asked a question herself. "Inuyasha, what on _earth _happened here?"

Turning in a full circle, I smothered another growl as I took in my surroundings.

Well, if there was any doubt this was a clearing before, there's none now. There was nothing left of the tree's save for their stumps.

I growled, and sat down cross-legged, stuffing my hands into my sleeves and muttering an indignant, "Keh."


	5. My Kit

1**(A/N) Gah! I... Just... Couldn't... Do... It! I tried, oh how I tried. But I just couldn't resist the temptation of writing any longer! *SIGH* I'm terrible... Don't think I'll go this easy on you guys every this time! I'm just in a... writing mood is all... O_O *SIGH* anyways, so read, review, or no more chappies for you! (And if this chapter has ANYTHING at all to do with aliens, blame ****Men In Black****. Because ****Will Smith****, the hottie that he is, is terminating my brain.)**

**As A Vampire**

**(Kagome)**

Shippou. That's the only word that I could think of, the only thing that I could concentrate on. Shippou. The very same one who went out for more berries hours ago. The very same who, at least four hours later, was still gone.

My kit...

"Inuyasha, where do you think he could be?"

"Keh, how should I know, wench?" The newly found demon replied. "The runt tends to do whatever."

"He's never gone wandering this long, though, Inuyasha!" I bounced from foot to foot, nervousness encasing my entire body. "What if something's happened?"

"Nothings happened!"

"How do you know?" I bit my lip, glancing around the little clearing, which Inuyasha had been so _gracious_ to clear the night before via fist and fury.

"Because!" Inuyasha growled, turning to me, his expression softened when he saw mine, "Kagome, the little tyke don't have nothing to worry about, and neither do you."

"Inuyasha, I can _feel _it," I clutched my shirtfront, holding tightly to the material covering my heart. "Something's not right."

Inuyasha sighed. "Would it make you feel better if I went out to look for him?"

I nodded, but in all reality, I wasn't sure. What if Inuyasha went, and something came after me? But what if he didn't go? And something happened to my kit? Deciding that I would rather have myself thrown into boiling water than have my kit injured, I looked Inuyasha in the eye and gave him a final, "Yes."

Inuyasha looked at me in concern for a moment, but nodded and set off to find my adopted son.


	6. Worries

**(A/N) Hnn... That was a strange chapter... And guess what? I just re-read it, and NO ALIENS! Lolz. Sorry, I'm kinda hyper today. :)**

**As A Vampire**

**(Kagome)**

Inuyasha returned just as dark was starting to creep over the tree's. A quick frown and a shake of his head confirming my worries.

I cried.

**(A/N) Well? I gotta bunch of Annonimous reviews. :) That they are Annonimous matters not. They are review's and I'll accept them. "_^ **

**But, I'd still like more reviews, please! One or more review per chappie, or no more chappies. :) thanx you's!**


	7. Droop

1**(A/N) I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Bord. School really shucks, ya know that? Godsh, I hate being fifteen!**

**As A Vampire**

**(Inuyasha)**

Two days. That's how long we sat there and waited for the runt's return. Two days. That's how far off track his disappearing's left us.

Two fugging days.

"Kagome, it's time to go." I told the quivering girl. I had finally talked her into packing up camp in favor of searching for her missing kid.

"Shippou." I heard her mutter, packing the final things in the bag and placing the heavy thing on a petite shoulder.

After a moment's thought, I grabbed the bag and took it upon myself to carry instead. At her questioning glance, I muttered out a, "Keh, you've been thr'gh enough already, Wench. 'T's the least I could do."

But her shoulder's only drooped lower.


	8. Sleep, Kagome

1**(A/N) Okaii, guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday... I was passed out in a taxi. Where was I going, you ask? Oh, just taking a little trip to wonderland and back. :) Yuhp. My boyfriend, Sasuke (Not Naruto's Sasuke. My boyfriend's a transfer student from Japan. He had the name LONG before Sasuke Uchiha did. Just as hot, though. :) ) decided to treat me to a picnic in the park lining the Sacramento Riviera. It was sooo romantic. I love that guy! :) **

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

It had been two weeks since Shippou's gone missing. Nearly three since Sango and Miroku's disappearance. Inuyasha was trying to keep us going, doing his best to keep me from harm's way.

But, I mean, come on. This was me, we were talking about here. I was the clumsiest girl in Kyoto High. I was voted Most Likely to Trip Over Her Own Feet in Junior High, which was a reward they made especially for me. Little nit-wits and their feeble minded humor.

That was why my hands were covered in dirt and scrapes, along with my elbow's, knee's, and a tiny scratch that, mind you, bled only a little, on my forehead.

"Sleep Kagome." Inuyasha's voice floated down from a tree branch over my head, to far up, and hidden by to many leaves to see.

"I _am_, Inuyasha." I muttered. I knew he could hear me, though. I lay cuddled up to the yellow backpack, a green sleeping bag wrapped tightly around my shoulders. The fire about five feet in front of me was still in full bloom, as Inuyasha made a point of keeping it going for me.

"Don't sound like it, wench." He told me.

I sighed. "Sorry."

Shippou's disappearance had taken a tole on me, and Inuyasha didn't seem ti like it. I sighed as I watched the flames, trying, and failing miserably, to clear my hand.

"This isn't gonna work!" I growled lowly, as to not wake Inuyasha.

I shook the sleeping bag off and sat up, rubbing the side of my face that I had pressed into the backpack.

I brought the yellow junk-bag close and searched through it for a flashlight before standing and walking out of Inuyasha's latest man(or demon)-made clearing. I walked for a little while, dragging my feet as I did so.

I made it a little ways. Walking for I don't know how long, before I settled myself down near a tree, exhausted.

"Shippou... Miroku... Sango..." Where the heck are you?

I'd known Sango since we were in grade school. I was the butt of the joke of a bunch of wanna-be-bullies for a long time before Sango moved to Kyoto. She was like the hero out of any manga comic I've ever read, swooping in and beating them up. She took down ever single stinking one of them before turning to me and helping me back to my house. I've thought of her like a sister since then. My own personal super-hero.

I met Miroku later on, in around eighth grade. Miroku had been going to school with me since I was in kindergarten, and he was in first grade. When we were little, he used to like to show everyone his white butt, and the teacher's went along with it because, hey, he was only six. I didn't really take a second glance at him though, until the perv started taking a liking to Sango.

He courted her for three years, in his own strange, Miroku sort of way. Sango held strong, slapping away his 'cursed' hands, until finally, she agreed to go on a date with him, if only to silence his continuous question of, "Will you have my kids?"

The minute we graduated highschool, he asked her to marry him. She said no every time he asked for six months, before, finally claiming to be ready, she accepted his hand.

My sister, Kikyo Higurashi, married a kitsune named Senbi-ai, and had fallen in love almost instantly. Two years later, she bore a tiny little kit named Shippou Amaya. He was a beauty. So tiny. He had little orange paws where his feet and hands would have been, and a full head of red hair. His green eye's were that of pine needle's. All in all, he bore no resemblance to Kikyo Amaya, and all the resemblance in the world to Senbi-ai Amaya.

Two months later, Kikyo up and left. Leaving little Shippou and Senbi-ai nothing but a note saying, _I'm sorry. I wasn't ready to settle down yet, I should have gotten that abortion when I had the chance._, and finalized divorce documents. The traitor.

Luckily, though, when Senbi-ai Amaya fell ill six months later, cancer running it's full course through his body, Shippou was turned to me to take care of. And when Senbi-ai died in his hospital bed three weeks later, I already had Shippou's adoption papers filled out.

I've grown close to these people over the years. Shippou... Miroku... Sango...

They're mine. My best friends. My kitsune.

I stood up from my seat, figuring that I'd sat there long enough, and started to turn, only to hiss in pain as a mysterious cut suddenly formed on the muscle of my upper arm. I caught the glint of what looked to be a wire, strung tight in the air, right beside my arm.

Following it with my eyes, trying to determine where it was coming from, I froze.

There, in front of me, were thousands of those black wires, cris-crossing each other, and connecting. Some in bunches, pulled tight through the thicket of the tree's. It looked strangely like a spider web... made of... _hair_?

**(A/N) Okaii, so I haven't been having a lot of reviews lately... Does that mean you guys wish me to stop writing this? :'( **


	9. Yura of the Hair

1**(A/N) Haha. Thank's for the review, Lionsheart13771. Your's are the one's I look forward to most! :) Anyways, so... yeah! Here's to another chapter! Y'all enjoy, now!**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

Hair? Was I seeing right? If I was, than that was a lot of hair. A lot, a lot.

Trying to take a step forward to investigate was as useless as taking a step back. The wired hair was all around me. Some in bunches so thick it was hard to see through. Other's in little patches. Other's still only strands.

"The heck?" I muttered, using my finger to feel one of the hairs. Almost immediately blood began to drop down my hand.

A sound to my left had me turning as much as I could, only to see a... woman? She had short black hair, and red eyes. Her outfit was scandalous to say the least. A short black leather dress, complimented by a red belt and black fishnets. She wore thigh length leather high heeled boots, and black formal gloves, that held loosely on her upper arms.

Didn't leave much to the imagination, if you asked me.

"Who are you?"

The woman laughed, sounding like a joyous child who had just met a funny new friend. "Why, me?" She pointed to herself in mock confusion, then laughed again and started to climb the eery hair. "Oh, I'm nobody special!" She giggled, using a bundle of hair as a sitting stool and crossed her legs, bouncing in place excitedly. "I'm Yura!" She chimed, "Yura of the Hair!"


	10. TightWire and Hair Styling

1**(A/N) "My, oh my!" lolz. That's my favorite Yura quote. :) I absolutely love this demon. However mild and un-dangerous she is. She 'tickles me pink!' Hahaha. :)**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

I watched as the woman, _Yura_, bent backwards, her hands reaching for a strand of hair underneith her, and then kicked her feet up in the air. She looked strangely like one of those people who did handstands on tight-wire's. Ironic, really.

"I'm Yura of the Hair!" She repeated joyously, "And my, _my_! Your hair looks terribly under-appreciated!" She did a cartwheel, and ended up standing on her tip-toes on the strange bundle of black hair. "You should never, _ever_, not take care of your hair," She frowned.

"Your insulting..." I couldn't even finish that. _Was this strange woman insulting my hair styling abilities_?

"My, my." Yura tapped her chin. "Your hair could be quite pretty, you know."

_Excuse me_? I fumed silently. _My hair looks just fine, thank you_!

"Do you even own a bottle of conditioner?" She mused, tapping her chin in thought. "No matter, You wont have it for much longer anyhow!" She grinned, taking a leap from one strand of hair to another, heading in my direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously. _Was this lady on crack_?

"I mean," Yura pursed her lips, looking like a four year old having a fit. "That hair is not a toy I like to share!" She frowned, "And besides, I'd take better care of it, anyhow!"

"Your going to try to take my hair?" I raised an eyebrow. "From my head?"

"Yuhp!" Yura grinned, dashing towards me.

**(A/N) Don't forget! One review per chapter, or no more chapters! That's my only rule. I don't care if their flames, constructive critisism, compliments, insults, sugestions, ext. I just want one review, ladies and gent's! Thank y'all! **


	11. Climbing Cobwebs

1**(A/N) Argh... I'm sorry I didn't post sooner! I was out of town all weekend. IM BEAT!**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

Time seemed to slow to a stand still as Yura grabbed a knot of my hair.

"Oh my, oh me!" She giggled, wrapping a strand of my bangs around a long slender finger. "And your hair could have been so, so pretty!"

Her hand reached down to the sword stuck in the side of her red belt. Unsheathing the sword, she looked at me and frowned. "Okay, now, you!" She scolded, shaking my head a bit when I squirmed. "Hold still! If I don't get a clean cut, you'll get blood all over the hair!"

"It's my hair, Bi( **Uh-oh... Looks like Kag's trying to make the poor sailor blush too!) **!" I grunted, shoving her away from me. "And I'll do whatever the heck I want!"

"My, my." Yura shook her head, and bounced on the balls of her feet. "Looks like you wont give it to me nicely, will you?"

"Heck no!" I ground out. I took my sweater off and lay it flat over a bundle of hair pulled tight to my right. Using it as a flat surface, I started climbing to spider's web.

**(A/N) I know, it's a short one... But I had some inspiration... and I really wanted a chapter called Climbing Cobwebs. Doesn't that sound so cool? I might just make a story named that... :) Oh, and Lionsheart13771, Yura's freaking insane, huh?**


	12. Not Without A Fight

1**(A/N) Okaii, Yura, you are officially pissing me off! :( I've been trying to write this chapter for TWO hours! Grrrrrrrrrr. Stupid Yura and her pot-head like ways!**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

Yura stomped her foot. "What are you _doing_?" she hissed. "This is _my _hair you strange girl!"

"Oh, yeah." I used a strand of hair to my right as a foot hold to jump to the next bundle, leaving my sweater behind. It was to much work to drag the thing, and a couple of scratches I could handle. "Because _I'm _the strange one."

"Well, you are!" She pouted, raising a thin black eyebrow and pursing her lips. Her wide eye's gave her a strange possessed-child sort of look. "Just look at what your wearing."

"What I'm"— I looked down at the green school girl skirt (the one from Inuyasha's mother's box), white tank top, and brown van's. My attire was blood-spotted, and ripped in various places, but other than that, fine. I looked back at Yura. "Well you don't look so hot yourself, creep!" I shouted at her. "You look like you belong on a corner somewhere!)

"Ugh!" Yura growled, hitching her katana over her shoulder like a base ball bat, "You better take that back, you!"

"Or what?" I stumbled onto the next bunch and then stopped. It seemed I was going to the side more than I was going toward Yura herself. Time to backtrack.

"Or... Or... I'll kill you!" She hissed like an indignant child.

"I thought you were going to do that anyway!" I gripped a dark strand of hair to my left and put my foot on it, then kicking of and grabbing onto a small bunch of hair a few inches above me. I pulled myself up onto it.

"Oh my, oh me!" she grumbled. "I was. But now, instead of a swift death, I just might draw it out.

"Terrifying." I muttered, kicking off of a strand of hair to my right and landing hard on a bunch to my left. I ground my teeth at the sharp pain's in my arms and legs.

"My, my. You just wont give up, will you, girl?"

"No." I picked myself up painfully. I had to use a bundle of hair to my side to stay up. "You really pissed me off, chick." I told her. "And I'm not the kind of girl to go down without a fight!"


	13. Back Up

1**(A/N) lolz. I'm loving writing this story. :)**

**As A Demon**

**(Inuyasha)**

I wouldn't have even known Kagome was in trouble if she hadn't have been so _loud_. The last thing I heard before I was racing towards all the commotion was Kagome's angry shout screaming, "_I'm not the type of girl to go down without a fight_!"

Don't you give up, Kagome! Don't you dare give up! 'Cause even if you go down fighting, I'm commin to back you up!


	14. No One

1**(A/N) Oh, I feel so bad... I had ment to update on Saturday... But I was out of town until Monday... And the place I was staying, it had no internet. Not even CELL PHONE service...**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

I cried out as I launched myself at the crazy woman in front of me. We both landed with a painful _**THUNK **_on the hard wire hair. Ignoring the pain in my shoulder from the latest, and deepest, cut, I rolled on top of her, one hand going to her throat, the other balled in a fist above my head as I gave the first punch.

"You (w)_itch_!" She screamed, pushing me off of her and grabbing her nose. "I'll get you for that!"

And then I was in the air, my arms and legs held apart by the wire like hair, bringing back painful memories.

_I woke slowly, the putrid stench of the damp basement I was being kept in filling my sensative nostrils._ _My head lolled to the side and flopped lazily onto the dingy mattress beneath me. It smelled like pee._

The hair tightened on my wrists as Yura appeared in front of me, using her toes to hold onto the hair she was standing on.

_My wrists were sore where the ropes wrapped to tightly around them, tying my hands to the bed posts. My feet were free, but they were numb. My shorts were hardly enough to keep my legs worm on a thirty two degree winter night, and my white tank top was feeling _very _well worn now._

"Your mine now, (w)itch." Yura told me, grinning when I hissed at her indignantly.

" _Kagome..." I heard a door open, and in shuffled a strange man that looked vaguely familiar, but I was to week to lift my head to get a better look._ _" Kagome, my woman. Look what it's come to. Hiding you out in my uncle's basement. Why couldn't you just _be mine?"

"I." I looked at her and growled.

_Kouga, my mind screamed at me, and I turned my body as far on its side as possible with the constricting restraints, trying to get away from him. _

" _Why couldn't you just be with me? This never would have happened if you had cooperated! Kikyo would have!" He spat, placing a not-to-gentle hand on my shoulder and whipping me around to face him._

"Belong." I ripped my right wrist free of the binding hair and used it to free my left.

_" Oh." I frowned, turning back to the window. " I spent two more days in Kouga's 'care' before I finally talked myself into an escape run. It took hours, and about four of Kouga's visits, but I got one of the ropes tied around my hand loose enough," I rubbed my right wrist absent mindedly, " to untie my other hand._"

"To."

_I turned to look at Inuyasha. " I'll never let anyone put me in that position again. I belong to no one, don't ever think otherwise."_

"NO ONE!" I cried, using the hair that had trapped my wrist as a vine and launching myself at her.


	15. In My Mind

1**(A/N) Haha. Okaii, thank's for the review, Lionsheart13771! This chappie's just for you!**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

I pictured someone else taking the hits I delt to Yura.

_Kouga_!

In my mind, I wasn't sitting on Yura's chest, socking her. I wasn't in the little clearing, surrounded by magic hair. In my mind, I hadn't even met Inuyasha yet.

No, in my mind, I was back in that little basement, looking out the small window I was about to escape through.

_No! I wouldn't run any longer. I gripped the edge of the bed post in front of me, placing my foot on the wall to it's right, and pulled until it came free in my hand._

In my mind, this wasn't happening. Yura's hair wasn't wrapping itself around my throat, and I wasn't being pulled off of her.

_I felt the metal bed post in my hand. It held a comfortable wait to it, gently settling it self in the palm of my hand. It's base held bumps and rigs, meant to be decorations no doubt, but to me, they were hand grips._

In my mind, I wasn't grabbing a chunk of the short black hair on Yura's head and punching her in the face.

_I opened the door and walked down the hallway, pausing to use the rubber band I had had on my wrist five days ago to tie my hair back before I kept walking. I walked up the stairs that led to my cave and smiled when I saw Kouga sitting on the couch in the living room I imagined must of been there, watching T.V._

In my mind, Inuyasha wasn't just jumping into the clearing, and I wasn't being whisked up into the sky again by the irritatingly consistent hair.

"_Oh, Kouga." _

_He looked over, and I raised the metal bed post above my head._

"_EAT SHIT!" and I swung._

In my mind, Yura's hair wasn't bringing me closer to her, and Inuyasha wasn't cursing as he jumped from hair strand to hair strand.

_I began my assault. Swinging into his head. Once. Twice. Three times. I swung the metal ball at the top into his stomach, not intending to, but being grateful nonetheless, when I missed and hit his groin._

In my mind, Inuyasha hadn't stopped dead in his tracks, and Yura hadn't raised her sword.

In my mind, I hadn't been stabbed, because in my mind, I was with Kouga, in his Uncle's little living room. In my mind, I was using a metal bed post to kill the man who had tortured me so cruelly for five days.

In my mind, I hadn't heard Inuyasha scream my name.


	16. You'll Be Dead

1**AS A DEMON**

**(INUYASHA)**

**AN: I DON'T NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED INUYASHA. AS MUCH AS I WISH OTHERWISE, AND BELIEVE ME, I WISH OTHERWISE, I SHALL NEVER OWN THE SILVER HAIRED HANUE, THE SPARKY MIKO, THE STOIC TAIYOUKAI, THE CHILDLIKE KITSUNE, THE SPITFIRE TAIJIA, OR THE PERVERTED MONK (IRONIC, AINT IT?)**

I watched as Kagome's body dropped uselessly to the ground. "No..." I don't know how it happened, but all of a sudden I was right next to her, holding her head in my arms. "Kagome."

"Oh my oh me!" Turning, I saw the slutty girl that stabbed my bitch, I growled. "You have much prettier hair!"

"You'll pay for that." I told her, turning back to my Kagome. "You'll pay for hurting her."

I laid Kagome on the ground gently, pushing her bangs aside.

"My, oh my!" The woman told me. "You're a hanue!"

"Yeah?" I asked, turning towards the strange woman. "What of it?"

"My, my." She giggled joyously, "This'll be fun!"

"Yeah, fun for me." I cracked the knuckles of my right hand on my left palm. "I'll be doing the killing."

And it began again.

**AN: OKAII, SO I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING SO MUCH OVER THE SUMMER, BECAUSE I'M SPENDING IT WITH MY SISTER OUT OF TOWN, AND THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET. I'LL UPDATE WHENEVER I GET TO THE COMPUTER, THOUGH. MAN I LOVE WRITING THIS! I'LL BE SAD TO SEE IT GO...**


	17. I'm Healed

1**(A/N) Okaii, so Imma let it settle down now, because most of the chapters have consisted around Yura, and I can't have that. There's at least two more battles before it's over! So review and tell me who you want Inu and Kag's to battle! Oh, and Lionsheart13771, no thanks needed for reviewing your story. It's awesome!**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

Pain. Unbearable pain. In my side. Or... stomach... I wasn't really sure... But I didn't want to open my eye's and face it any more than I had to.

It hurt.

"Ku ku ku." Somewhere in my mind, I heard it. "Kagome, you shouldn't die just yet. I've still got plans for you."

And my eye's were forced open, and I was sitting up, looking at the wound in my stomach as it healed seemingly on it's own accord. Not even my shirt was ripped.

I looked up in wonder, only to see Inuyasha finishing off Yura. Her demise ended with a scream and a brilliant light as the hair seemed to dissipate until all that was left was Inuyasha holding a... _comb_?

"Inuyasha?" I rasped.

"Kagome!" In the next instant I was in his arms, the comb was dropped. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I glanced down at my stomach. "I'm healed."


	18. Womanly Supplies Part Two

1**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

We walked for what seemed like ages, following a trail that Inuyasha swore he caught. We had found an old camp ground a few days back, who, after Inuyasha insisted I could help heal their sickly, _Yeah, because it was so easy to make them think I could_, stocked us full of rice balls and tea.

When I was to tired to walk, but Inuyasha refused to stop, he'd offer me his back. As crazy as it may sound to the average, twenty first century Japanese citizen, I took it. I mean, it's not like anyone would see us, was it? Besides, his back was surprisingly comfortable, and I was soon lolled into a gentle sleep by the rhythm of his breath, and the wind on my face. It reminded me of the first time I had rode his back like this. When we had needed to go home to get my womanly supplies.

I gasped, ripping myself off of Inuyasha's back and pulling open the giant yellow sack.

"Kagome?" He asked, concerned.

I shushed him and rooted through it, looking, looking, looking. "A-ha!" I held up the box of tampons excitedly.

Inuyasha blushed, "Ya needed to take a pit stop?"

I nodded, my own face forming a blush, as I ran behind a bush, taking the box of womanly supplies with me.

I heard Inuyasha sigh and mutter, "Crazy freakin' women."


	19. Just Fine

1**AS A DEMON**

_A sigh, a wink, a smirk, a sigh, a wink, a smirk, a sigh, a wink, a smirk, a sigh, a wink, a smirk, a sigh, a wink, a smirk, a sigh, a wink, a smirk._

_Inuyasha's face hadn't disappeared from my view in weeks. But that didn't explain why I was all of a sudden dreaming about him... or his varying facial expressions._

_A chuckle, a frown, a furrow, a chuckle, a frown, a furrow, a chuckle, a frown, a furrow, a chuckle, a frown, a furrow, a chuckle, a frown, a furrow._

_Or why, in my dream, we were suddenly face to face, and he was gripping my hair, his mouth and my mouth glued together in a battle for dominance. _

_A growl, a glance, a blush, a growl, a glance, a blush, a growl, a glance, a blush, a growl, a glance, a blush, a growl, a glance, a blush._

Sitting up right in a bolt, I held my shirt front over my heart and breathed heavily. That's the third time this week I've had that dream. Inuyasha and I dancing... Kissing... never breaking eye contact.

So different was it from the gruff masochistic ex-vampire newly turned-half demon that I was used to in reality.

Don't get me wrong. Inuyasha and I have had moments like in my dream, only, in those, one of us has always pulled away before it turned into anything more than a hug... a cuddle...

We've never even kissed, for pete's sake!

Not that I've wanted to, I mean.

"Kagome?" Turning my face up to the tree above me, I saw Inuyasha peering down at me. "You okay?"

With a blush, I hid my face and squeaked, "Just fine!"


	20. Reunited

1**As A Demon**

**( Inuyasha )**

I growled as I watched Kagome walk snootily in front of me. What on _earth _had I done wrong this time?

Kagome walked a few more steps before she turned and eye balled me, "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to actually help me look, Vampire?"

I rolled my eyes and took one small hop forward, landing with barely an inch between us and pulled an object from my pocket.

She stared at me incredulously. "You had my earing in your pocket the whole time?"

I just looked at her and nodded.

"Then why on earth did you make me look for it?"

I blushed, looking away. No way in hell was I going to tell her that I stole it in the first place, just _to _watch her look for it. And I wasn't about to tell her that even after she had been about to give up, and I had pointed to a bush and said that I thought I saw it, I kept it in my pocket just to watch her bend over and look for it.

No, no way in hell was I about to tell her _that_.

"Inuyasha?"

So, instead I just pushed her hair behind her ear and gently pushed the thing into her delicate ear.

"I-Inuyasha?"

When I pulled back, I couldn't help but stare into her face. Her beautiful, delicate face. "Yes?"

"N-nothing..."

Then we were leaning forward, out lips just an inch apart, her breath tickling my face as my eyes closed... Only to be interrupted by a crash and a squeak.

"Kagome?"

We jumped apart and turned to stare incredulously at the kitsune standing just on the trail with a perverted monk and a demon slayer just behind him.

I only had one word. "Fuck."


	21. Firewood and Kisses

1**(A/N) Haha. I knew you'd like that, Lionsheart13771. :) haha. I did that on perpose.**

**As A Demon**

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha stared grumpily at the people in front of him. Who the hell did they think they were? And he was so close too. "Damn."

"Inuyasha? Did you say something?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with a too-innocent expression.

"Keh. No."

"Anyways." Shippou drawled, returning Kagome and her strange friends to the conversation they were having earlier, "So right when the ugly bird thing came to eat me up, Sango came in and _bam_!" The little Kitsune spread his arms wide to extenuate his words. "The thing was dead. And alls she did was kick it. Once!"

"Wow." Kagome told her nephue. "That sounds like quite the adventure."

"Oh, it was!"

Kagome turned to her two best friends. "So before that where'd you guys disappear to?"

Sango and Miroku exchanged a nervous glance. "Well, as you know, we went to get some..."

"Firewood?" Kagome supplied, a little suspicious at their guilty expressions.

"Yes, well." Miroku fiddled with his hands. "We were going to..."

Sango slanted a glance sideways at him. "We were. Until Hentai here decided to cop a feel."

Shrugging, Miroku grinned. "I couldn't help myself. My hands you see, they're cursed."

Inuyasha staired at him incredulously. "That's sick."

Sango nodded seriously. "It is. But you get used to it after a while. Anyways, so he grabbed my butt, and I smacked him."

Kagome frowned. "So... It took you all this time to smack him?"

"No, no. I smacked him, and he grabbed my wrist, and we... we..." She looked at the ground.

"Ya made out." Inuyasha growled. How dare they leave Kagome unprotected just to go off and swap some fugging spit!

Miroku looked offended. "No! I would never make out like that in the wide open where anyone can just walk up and see!"

Sango gave him a look. "But that's exactly what we did, Houshi."

Shippou laughed. Kagome sighed. And Inuyasha looked disgusted.

The only reason he wasn't commiting homicide right now was because Kagome probably wouldn't like it.


	22. That's Sick!

1**(A/N) This is just going to be another little moment with the group to fill time. I wont be able to write again until sometime tomorrow, I think. So... Yeah. :)**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome)**

I sighed. Why were my friends so useless? Miroku only got to talk for another five minuets before Inuyasha pounced on the hentai. Sango pulled them apart, and I had to practically sit on Inuyasha to get him to calm down. Though, I figure by that point, Inuyasha was only acting like a butt-head so that I'd stay seated on him.

Like I said. Useless.

"Miroku, why are you such a pervert?" My favorite nephue demanded in a kitsune huff.

"I'd like to hear it too." I heard Sango mutter under her breath.

Inuyasha had to spit out the dirt in his mouth from when I tackled him and sat on his back. Crazy arse demons.

Miroku looked offended. "I am certainly not a pervert!"

Inuyasha growled. Then got another face full of dirt.

"Miroku," I sighed. "Just answer the question. I'm in no mood to hear you four bickering about how you _are _a lecher. It's not a fairly new thing, and your wife is sitting right there, so just answer the question!"

Miroku sighed, a lecherous smile replacing his horrified expression easily. "I can't help it. I'm a monk."

Sango frowned. "Arnt monks supposed to pray? Not grope every girl they come in contact with?"

His expression turned curiously innocent. "But isn't it true that a woman's body is her temple? I am mearly worshiping that which is holy."

Inuyasha all of a sudden sat up, flipping me backwards, so that I landed on my back behind him. "That's sick!"

He pulled me up from the ground by my hand, and then grabbed the kitsune by the scruff of his neck, and turned around, stalking off through the tree's with me and my nephue in tow.

"Look what you did now, Miroku!" We heard Sango shout before she followed.

"What could I have possibly done?" Miroku sighed before following us too.


	23. Wondering

1**(A/N) Thanks, AwaitingMyBlackKnight. :) I'm glad you like. And your mom sounds awesome, Lionsheart13771. :) You should sit her down and make her watch all of the Inuyasha episodes. :) Miroku is pretty much the only sex-oriented thing in it. :) anyway, this story is almost over, maybe two, three more chapters before I start As A Priestess, this story was, after all, all about Kagome and Inuyasha losing the gang, and looking for them. I'm not sure, tell me what Y'all think!**

**As A Demon**

"So what I don't get," I told Sango, flinching as Shippou accidently scratched the sunburn on my shoulder, where he sat, "Is how Miroku and you spent all that time just making out."

Sango, though blushing, waved her hands around wildly, "No, no, Kagome. We didn't make out the entire time. Only for about the first fifteen minutes we were 'looking for firewood.' When we got back to camp and saw you guys were gone, and there were demon guts everywhere, we went looking for you. Took us about two weeks until we found Shippou hiding behind a bush."

Miroku sighed, shaking his head, "He nearly got his head chopped off by Sango too. Had the entire bush rattling around like a vibra"– Sango punched the side of his head. –"ting chair."

I swear, if we were in one of those Japanese animated shows, there would have been a sweat drop right there. What on earth had me thinking of that, though, I didn't know.

"So, slayer," Inuyasha poked Miroku's injured head. "Why'd you marry this dumb-nut?"

Sango sighed, "You know, Inuyasha, sometimes I wonder too."


	24. As A Demon

1**(A/N) Okay, so, I now have a website. .com well, it's mine and four other peoples, but, yeah. So if you're weird enough. (Not to a psychopath weird. Just normal weird), check it out. :) PS: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF AS A DEMON. I will be starting the next story soon. :)**

**As A Demon**

**(Kagome.)**

We traveled for weeks. Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and I, I mean. We only stopped when absolutely necessary.

We ran into a few more demons. Each seemed to be getting stronger and more and more dedicated to getting the pink pearl that now hung on a long necklace around my neck. Even Inuyasha had gone a little nuts when I told him about it.

Sango spent most of her breaks teaching me self defense, and Miroku taught me more about how to use what he called my _miko _powers. Don't ask me, though. All I can do is form a pink bubble around my friends and I when a particularly strong demon comes near us. It's like a second nature to me, like lifting my arms, all I have to do is want to protect someone, and there it is. But, just like holding up your arms for to long, eventually you get lazy and let them drop back to your side.

Inuyasha let me ride on his back for a while when I got to tired, and complained about having to carry my sorry arse around. But I had a feeling that was just for show and that he secretly liked carrying me around.

Eventually we found the end of the tree's and the high way, and we hitch hiked back to my apartment. Sango and Miroku walked to their house to get their black mustang, Miroku's pride and joy, and Kilala, Sango's demon cat.

It felt like our journey was at it's end when we all took refuge in my tiny upstairs apartment. Inuyasha slept in my room with me, at his insistence, and kept his clothes on at all times, at my insistence. Shippou and Kilala bunked in Shippou's room, at Miroku's insistence. And Sango and her perverted husband roomed on my tiny living room fold away bed, that way they'd be the first to get hit, they said.

I knew our adventure hadn't nearly ended though, and it seemed everyone else did to.

Man, and I thought life would be easier with Inuyasha _**As A Demon**_.


End file.
